Irregular Dungeon Master
by Remrezbox
Summary: Seorang anak lahir dengan tidak kemampuannya menggunakan sihir di keluarga klan sihir bangsawan, di karenakan dia meninggal dunia di akibatkan oleh kecerobohan Kami-sama Dia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, "Yosh! Aku akan menjadi Hero!" pikirnya. Tetapi rute awal yang di ambil malah rute untuk menjadi Maou.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Kau telah meninggal dunia, Oleh karena itu...maafkan Aku."

"Yoosha!"

Seorang orang tua menunduk minta maaf di depan seorang bocah laki-laki , umurnya sekitar 12 tahun yang meloncat kegirangan mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh orang tua itu.

"Eh!? kenapa Kau begitu senang mendengar berita ini?"

"Ojii-chan Kami-sama bukan?"

"I-iya Kau benar."

"Dan tempat ini seperti surga? bukan mungkin khayangan?"

Awan yang bersinar keemasan menyebar di sekitar seperti karpet yang tanpa akhir, tetapi hanya di area di mana keduanya berada, terdapat tatami ukuran 4x5, meja makan bundar pendek berserta kabinet untuk menyimpan teh dan televisi kuno yang sering di temukan tahun 90an.

"O-ou Kau benar lagi, manusia tidak bisa masuk kesini, Kau berada disini karena Kau Aku panggil! ermm...Ichi..Ichijou."

"Misaki. Aku Ichijou Misaki!"

"Iya, iya Ichijou Misaki-kun, tetapi Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Ku, kenapa Kau senang? Kau tahu Kau sudah meninggal dunia? Aku pikir Kau akan kebingungan atau marah."

Kami-sama menuangkan air panas ke dalam teko sambil berbicara, dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir, bocah yang tadinya berdiri kegirangan duduk setelah di sediakan segelas teh.

"Un~ bisa di bilang ini ada salah satu impian Ku."

"...Hai?"

"Un~ maksud Ku situasi ini, situasi seperti light novel bergenre isekai tensei, di mana si protagonist meninggal dunia lalu bertemu Kami-sami, dan di beri kehidupan kedua di dunia fantasy kemudian menjadi hero di dunia itu, maa Aku harap situasi ini sama seperti yang Aku harapkan hahaha."

Ichijou Misaki tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya, dia baru sadar kalau kelakuan dia tidak sopan di hadapan Kami-sama.

"Fumu memang Aku dengar di bawah sana novel seperti itu sedang populer di baca oleh anak seumuranmu, Misaki-kun, Aku ingin sekali menghidupkan kembali di dunia dimana Kau berada, tetapi hal itu Aku tidak bisa, maaf ada peraturan yang wajib di jalani, benar-benar Aku minta maaf tentang kejadian ini jadi Aku memang sungguh menyesali kecerobohan Ku."

"Hai..."

"Hal yang akan Aku lakukan memang sama seperti apa yang kau bicarakan, Aku memang tidak bisa menghidupkan Mu kembali di dunia asal Mu tetapi Kau bisa di hidupkan lagi di dunia lain, untuk memulai lagi kehidupan kedua di sana, Aku mengerti jika memang Kau tidak memaafkan Aku -"

"Tidak apa-apa Kami-sama."

"...Tidak apa-apa?"

Bocah itu memotong perkataannya dengan menjawab dengan cepat dan Kami-sama melihat bocah itu dengan ekspresi wajah terperangah.

"Aku mengerti posisi Kami-sama dan Aku tidak akan memaksa hal apapun ke Kami-sama, di beri kesempatan kedua untuk hidup itu sudah cukup bagi Ku."

"...Kau...yang memiliki kepribadian seperti ini di umur mu yang masih kecil, untuk dunia itu memiliki anak mulia seperti dirimu...benar-benar sungguh di sesalkan."

Kami-sama sungguh menyesali perbuatannya, dia melihat sejarah kehidupan anak ini dan cukup terkesean dengan kehidupan bocah yang bernama Ichijou Misaki.

Ichijou Misaki lahir di klan Ichijou, dia anak tertua memiliki adik laki-laki kembar yang lahir berbeda hanya hitungan menit saja bernama Ichijou Masaki, serta dua adik perempuan bernama Ichijou Akane dan Ichijou Ruri.

Dunia Ichijou Misaki memiliki tehnologi yang tinggi, manusia di dunia itu menciptakan benda-benda yang membantu kehidupan keseharian mereka, transportasi yang bisa terbang antar benua dengan kecepatan suara, informasi dunia yang dapat di akses dengan genggaman tangan saja, bahkan manusia sudah menginjak kaki mereka di bulan.

Di dunia sana bukan hanya teknologi yang canggih saja, di sana juga terdapat sihir, bukan trik kecepatan tangan ataupun keahlian seni sulap.

Sihir bukan hasil dari legenda maupun cerita dongeng tetapi sudah menjadi salah satu teknologi di dunia Ichijou Misaki.

Orang yang bisa melakukan sihir di sebut Magic Technician, dan Magic Technician yang cukup mahir dapat melumpuhkan senjata nuklir, mereka adalah senjata yang mematikan untuk sebuah negara.

Dan Klan Ichijou adalah salah satu Klan pionir sihir yang terkuat di negara jepang serta di hormati oleh Klan lain maupun negara luar.

Tetapi...

Ichijou Misaki yang di lahirkan di Klan tersebut tidak mempunyai bakat menggunakan sihir, dia menjadi manusia biasa di Klan Ichijou.

Dia yang tidak ingin menjadi beban di keluarganya meminta mohon kepada ayahnya untuk hidup mandiri, tentu saja ibu kandung Ichijou Misaki dan adik-adiknya memprotes keputusan anak laki-laki yang usianya hanya 9 tahun untuk hidup mandiri, karena Ichijou Misaki yang keras kepala dia di izinkan oleh ayahnya.

Semenjak itu Ichijou Misaki tinggal di tokyo sendirian.

Dia tidak berdiam diri dan merenungkan takdirnya yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, Ichijou Misaki terus mencari cara bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan sihir, dia mengumpulkan buku kuno tentang teori Ki, Mana, ESP dan lainnya, jika dia tidak bisa menggunakan sistem sihir yang sudah ada, maka mungkin tidak jika saja dia membuat sistem sihir yang baru? pikirnya saat itu.

Dia terus mengumpulkan buku yang mempunyai teori super natural sampai buku fiksi seperti novel ataupun manga, jika dia berhasil maka dia tidak akan malu lagi memegang nama Ichijou.

Sampai di penelitian no 666, dia membuat lingkaran sihir di ruangan basement dari manga lama Negima, Ichijou Masaki yang sibuk membaca mantra lalu tubuhnya tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran di sertai rasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya.

Dan disinilah akhir Ichijou Misaki berada.

"...ini."

Kami-sama mengambil buku di dalam bajunya dan meletakan di atas meja.

"Hmmm!?"

Ichijou Misaki melihat buku itu dengan kaget, buku itu memiliki sampul berwarna hitam dan memiliki judul 'God Note' dia pernah melihat buku yang sama tetapi dengan judul yang berbeda, tentu saja dia tidak melihat buku ini di dunianya namun di manga.

Tidak tidak tidak buku ini pasti berbeda dengan yang ada di manga, pikir ichijou Misaki di dalam hatinya, mana mungkin Kami-sama mengambil referensi dari manga yang dia baca kan?

Kami-sama melihat Ichijou Masaki dengan tatapan muka yang serius lalu dia membuka halaman buku hitam tersebut.

"ini adalah God Note, siapa saja yang namanya tercantum di buku ini akan meninggal dunia tergantung apa yang akan Aku tulis."

Bukannya ini Death Note kan? kan!?

"Buku ini ciptaan Ku yang terbaru untuk membantu Shinigami-kun dalam pekerjaannya, Kau tahu, Aku menambahkan fungsi jika Kau menyentuh buku ini maka Kau akan bisa melihat Shinigami-kun walaupun Kau adalah manusia biasa dan bila manusia memakai buku ini maka pada saat dia meninggal dunia dia akan masuk neraka, iyaa~ Aku membuat alat ini dengan sepenuh hati Ku, sampai-sampai Aku memikirkan setting jika buku ini jatuh ke dunia bawah sana makannya Aku menambahkan fungsi ini hahahhaha."

"...ini benar-benar Death Note kan"

Gumam Ichijou Misaki, walaupun suaranya kecil masih dapat terdengar oleh Kami-sama.

"...Death Note?...jadi begitu ya! terima kasih Misaki-kun, buku ini memang lebih cocok di namai Death Note dari pada God Note, Aku berpikir memang ada yang kurang dari buku ini, dan Kau menyelesaikan masalah yang Aku pikirkan selama ini, Aku akan memberikan hadiah atas bantuan Mu hahahah."

Ichijou Misaki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memberikan senyuman kaku ke Kami-sama yang tertawa bangga atas ciptaannya.

'Mah jika Kami-sama senang tidak ada masalah kan...Aku benar-benar sudah meninggal dunia kah'

Dia melihat namanya tercantum di halaman buku God Note, bukan buku yang sekarang namanya adalah Death Note.

{Ichijou Misaki meninggal dunia terkena serangan jantung}

Ichijou Misaki tidak bisa menahan air mata yang ada di matanya, dia tinggal sendirian di rumah yang di beli ayahnya di tokyo, impiannya tidak terwujud, dia tidak menjalani program sekolah biasa, pendidikannya dia jalani lewat program sekolah internet jadi dia tidak memiliki teman seumurnya sama sekali.

Sendirian...dia tewas sendirian di ruangan basement rumah besar yang kosong itu pada saat musim dingin.

Mungkin saja...mayatnya itu tidak di temukan oleh siapapun sampai keluarganya datang ke rumahnya pada saat libur musim panas.

Memikirkannya saja mempuat dirinya depresi.

Ichijou Misaki menyesali keputusannya...memilih hidup sendirian jauh dari keluarga, kalau dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dia akan membuang harga dirinya lalu memilih tinggal bersama keluarganya selama masa hidupnya yang singkat ini walaupun harus menahan hinaan dari klan lainnya.

"...sekali lagi Aku meminta maaf dari dalam hati Ku yang terdalam Ichijou Misaki-kun, karena kecerobohan Ku yang salah menuliskan nama, Kaulah yang menjadi korbannya."

Kami-sama yang tadi tertawa tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalahan yang ada di hatinya setelah melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata anak yang masih berumur 12 tahun, kematiannya bisa di bilang tragis, tewas sendirian, tidak mempunyai teman seumurannya, memutuskan ikatan demi mengejar impiannya yang tidak terwujud.

"Ichijou Misaki-kun setidaknya biarkan Aku menebus kesalahan Ku, Aku bisa beri Kau apapun tentu saja dengan batasan yang tertentu."

Ichijou Misaki ingin sekali berteriak hidupkan Aku kembali ke dunia Ku, tetapi itu mustahil, Kami-sama sendiri harus mengikuti peraturan itu, dia harus menjalani hidup di dunia lain.

'Jika saja Aku memiliki kekuatan seperti karakter yang ada light novel ataupun manga di masa hidup Ku, Aku tidak akan ada penyesalan...tunggu sebentar!'

"Kami-sama!"

"Hai! ada apa Misaki-kun."

"Benarkah kalau Aku tidak bisa di hidupkan lagi di dunia Ku kan?"

"Iya benar, ada peraturan yang harus Aku jalani jadi itu mustahil, Aku juga ingin sekali menghidupkan kembali Kamu, tetapi Aku hanya bisa mengrimkan diri Mu ke dunia lain"

"Kami-sama Ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat penting bagi Ku."

"Baik...tanyakan pertanyaan apa saja yang Kau inginkan"

"Jika Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk kembali ke dunia asal Ku apa itu di perbolehkan?"

"...Hai?"

"Jika selama Aku hidup di dunia lain Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk kembali ke dunia asal Ku, apa kah ada peraturan yang melarang Ku untuk kembali ke dunia asal Ku!?"

"..."

"Jika -"

"Tunggu sebentar Misaki-kun Aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan mu! jadi tolong tenang sebentar"

"Hai...maafkan Aku Kami-sama."

Ichijou Misaki meminum tehnya yang sudah dingin untuk menenangkan diri, apabila dia bisa pergi ke dunia lain dan bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya maka impiannya akan terwujud.

"...sungguh pertanyaan Mu mengejutkan Ku Misaki-kun, walaupun Aku sewaktu-waktu membantu anak buah Ku mengirim manusia ke dunia lain, baru pertama kalinya Aku mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hahahaha!"

Kami-sami tertawa girang sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya yang panjang.

"Ichijou Misaki-kun memang tidak ada peraturan yang melarang untuk menjelajahi satu dimensi ke dimensi lain dan ada banyak tehnik sihir maupun ritual untuk menjelajahi dimensi itu tetapi Misaki-kun ada satu masalah yang harus Kau ketahui"

"...ha?"

"Jika memang Kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyebrangi dimensi, kemungkinan dirimu untuk dapat menemukan dunia asal Mu adalah 0,1%"

"Wah!?"

Ichijou Misaki terkejut mendengar informasi dari Kami-sama.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Hmmm...ah! coba Kau bayangkan dunia asal Mu itu adalah salah satu daun di pohon yang besar, dan daun yang lainnya adalah dunia pararel dari dunia asal Mu."

"Pararel? bukan dunia lain?

"Bukan dunia lain, melainkan pararel, dunia pararel adalah dunia yang hampir sama seperti dunia asal Mu, contohnya di satu dunia Kau adalah seorang dokter atau di dunia pararel lainnya Kau bisa menjadi teroris terkenal, selama itu masih di bawah pohon besar yang sama di mana daun dunia asal Mu berada, daun yang lainnya adalah dunia pararel, sedangkan dunia lain adalah pohon besar yang berbeda, itu di mana Aku akan mengirim Mu kesana Misaki-kun."

"Ah!...jadi begitu ya...jika Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melompati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, belum tentu Aku bisa menemukan daun dimana dunia asal Ku berada, bisa saja Aku berakhir di dunia pararel dari dunia Ku! jadi itu maksudnya kemungkinan untuk menemukan dunia Ku adalah 0,1%"

"Fumu Kau memang anak yang cerdas Misaki-kun, maa jika Kau mencoba secara acak Kau akan menemukan dunia asal Mu dalam 100 juta kali loncatan hahaha."

100 juta kali! kemungkinan itu sama saja menang hadiah pertama dalam undian lotre selama 1 minggu berturut-turut.

"...selama kemungkinan masih belum 0% Aku tidak akan menyerah Kami-sama!"

"Hoh~ Aku suka dengan semangat Mu itu Misaki-kun hahaha! sungguh Kau adalah manusia yang sangat menarik, sudah Ku putuskan! Ichijou Misaki-Kun! Aku akan angkat Kau menjadi cucu angkat Ku hahahaha!"

"Heeeeeeee!?"

Ichijou Misaki tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dengan situasi yang sudah kelampau tidak masuk akal, belum lama dia adalah anak tertua dari Klan Ichijou yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir lalu meninggal dunia karena suatu kecerobohon dan saat ini dia menjadi cucu angkat dari Kami-sama yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pelaku utama dari kenapa dia meninggal dunia.

Menjadi cucu dari Kami-sama itu hal yang buruk atau tidak dia belum yakin, apa lagi Kami-sama yang memiliki trait Doji...jika trait Doji di miliki oleh Bishoujo itu adalah gap moe tetapi kalau dimiliki oleh Kami-sama...dia sangat khawatir dengan nasib alam semesta ini.

AN: Doji=Clumsy

Yang pertama harus di lakukan adalah hiraukan apa yang Kami-sama katakan dan kembali ke objek utama.

"...Jadi Kami-sama untuk -"

"Ah! panggil Aku Oji-chan, Misaki-Kun"

"...Kami-sama untuk memanggil Mu dengan seperti...itu sedikit...-"

"Apa yang Kau katakan Misaki-kun, Kau sekarang adalah cucu angkat Ku, tidak perlu lagi bertindak sangat formal di depan Ku, sekarang panggil Aku Oji-chan~"

"...Oji-chan untuk Ku itu terlalu...bagaimana kalau Oji-sama?"

"Hmmm fumu..Oji-sama kah? itu boleh juga hahaha, jadi apa lagi yang ingin Kau tanyakan Misaki-kun?"

"...Setelah ini, dunia yang akan Ku tuju, kondisi teknologinya seperti apa dan di sana apakah ada sihir?"

"Di bandingkan dengan tempat asalmu, teknologi serta gaya hidup mahluk hidup di sana kurang berkembang, yah sekitar setengah jalan dari apa yang Kau kenal dengan abad pertengahan, dan di sana ada sihir malah penduduk di dunia sana sangat bergantung dengan sihir serta energi sihir yaitu mana...jadi apakah sudah memikirkan permintaan Mu Misaki-Kun."

Ichijou Misaki setelah mendengar hal tersebut Dia memikirkan apa kekuatan yang dia ingin kalau ingin bertahan hidup di dunia sana.

Teleportasi?

Kaleidoscope, sistem sihir yang ada di type series?

Sihir yang bisa membuat dirinya pulang serta melindungi dirinya dari ancaman...

"Hai! Ka- Oji-sama bisa kah Kau berikan Aku kekuatan semua sistem sihir"

Jika dia bisa menguasai semua sistem sihir mungkin saja dia bisa menggunakan sihir seperti yang ada di anime atau manga, sebelumnya dia menginginkan sihir kaleidoscope seperti di Typemoon untuk kembali ke dunia asalnya, atau sihir element Void dari Tsukaima yang bisa menggaktifkan spell Gate, tetapi sistem sihir tertentu saja itu tidak menarik, dia ingin menguasai semua sihir yang ada di anime atau manga itu jauh lebih menarik dan menantang.

"Hoh~ maksud mu Kau menginginkan untuk bisa menguasai sistem sihir yang ada di alam semesta ini, baiklah, itu hal yang sangat mudah bagi Ku, memang Aku sudah berniat untuk memberikan kekuatan seperti itu kepada Mu setelah Aku melihat riwayat hidup Mu mempelajari ilmu sihir dari dalam buku fiksi di dunia Mu secara rajin, jadi ada lagi yang Kau inginkan? keinginan Mu yang tadi tidak terhitung."

"...Kalau begitu tolong musnahkan tubuh Ku yang ada di dunia asal Ku, Aku tidak ingin keluarga Ku mengetahui bahwa Aku sudah meninggal dunia."

"...Misaki-kun yang Aku maksud dengan permintaan adalah seperti 'Aku ingin mempunyai harem!' lalu Aku akan memberikan skill Absolute Charm atau 'Aku ingin menjadi orang terkuat sejagat raya' lalu aku akan memberikan skill Superior Strength, itu namanya baru permintaan, kalau permintaan Mu seperti itu namanya bukan permintaan, jika Kau bilang saja permintaan memusnahkan tubuh lama Mu Aku akan mengabulkan permohonan sederhana Mu itu, jadi selanjutnya."

Merepotkan! apakah ini yang namanya di manjakan oleh seorang Kakek, walaupun kakek kandungnya sudah meninggal dunia, dia pernah mendengar dari orang kalau seorang Kakek akan memberikan apapun untuk cucunya, ternyata itu bukan rumor belaka.

Ichijou Misaki berpikir dan menganalisa lagi apa yang dia butuhkan di dunia lain.

Pertama dia akan mendapatkan semua sistem sihir, dan yang terakhir informasi yang di dapatkan dimana dia akan berakhir teknologinya masih jaman abad pertengahan, dia sebenarnya juga cukup khawatir apakah dia sanggup hidup dengan gaya hidup yang tidak praktis, setidaknya jika dia memiliki pengetahuan modern.

'Itu dia!...pengetahuan modern!'

"Umm...untuk permintaan Ku itu."

"Oh! apa itu Aku akan memberikan apapun!"

"Bisakah Aku membawa smartphone Ku dan mengakses informasi di dunia asal Ku?"

"Smartphone? yah~ itu bisa saja...tetapi fungsi smarthphone Mu itu akan terbatas."

"Seperti apa Ka- Oji-sama?"

"Kau tidak bisa berhubungan langsung satu sama lain seperti, panggilan telepon, E-mail, posting pesan pada situs, hal-hal seperti Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, karena informasi dunia lain itu ada adalah rahasia, Ah! Aku akan membuat beberapa modifikasi supaya Kau bisa menghubungi Ku."

"Itu sudah cukup."

Bahkan sudah melebihi cukup, jika dia bisa mengakses informasi di dunia asalnya, itu bisa menjadi senjata yang mematikan, tidak ada yang salah dengan pilihannya.

"Sekarang saatnya, tidak lama lagi waktunya Kau akan Aku hidupkan lagi."

"Terima kasih telah memberikan Ku kesempatan kedua."

"Tidak, sejak awal memang seharunya Aku yang salah, Aku tidak menyangka Aku akan mengangkat manusia biasa menjadi cucu angkat Ku berkat kejadian ini."

Di saat Kami-sama mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, cahaya yang hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Ichijou Misaki.

"Karena nanti akan percuma jika Kau sudah Ku hidupkan kembali dan meninggal dunia lagi, Aku akan memberikanmu kenaikan status pisik serta yang lainnya dan Aku memberikanmu kemampuan mengetahui semua bahasa, setelah Kau Aku kirim, Aku tidak bisa intervensi dunia di sana, karena itu di larang, Kamu cukup hidup dengan bebas di sana walaupun Kau menjadi Hero atau Maou."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku memang tidak bisa intervensi dunia sana, tetapi Aku dapat memberikanmu nasihat jangan ragu-ragu menghubungi Ku jika Kau ada masalah di sana Misaki-kun! sampai jumpa!"

Kami-sama tersenyum dan Ichijou Misaki kehilangan kesadaran setelah tertelap oleh cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Y-yosh! ritual pemanggilan telah sukses...eh, tunggu, s-seorang ma-manusia!? Kenapa!?"

Aku Ichijou Misaki telah di kirim ke dunia lain..tetapi...sepertinya Aku berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat luas dan temboknya memancarkan cahaya putih pucat.

Di depan Ku ada seorang gadis cilik memakai dress putih, tingginya se dagu Ku, Aku perkirakan gadis ini berumur 10 tahun mungkin? rambutnya yang bewarna pirang memakai ribbon coklat di ikat di bagian belakang.

"Kenapa...kenapa mahluk lemah yang muncul walaupun Aku menghabiskan semua DP Ku..."

Matanya yang bewarna biru melihat ke arah Ku dengan tatapan kecewa dan kaget, Aku telah biasa menerima tatapan yang sama dari ayah Ku atau anggota Klan yang lain.

Tetapi prioritas Ku yang pertama, Aku harus mengatahui keberadaan Ku sekarang.

"...ano ini di mana?"

"...Eh!"

"Ini di mana ya?"

"D-dia bisa berbicaraaa!?"

Eh? Aku bisa berbicara memang suatu tindakan yang abnormal apa?

"Gununnu, Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang monster gacha yang bisa berbicara !...oh apa mungkin, dia adalah manusia jadi dia bisa berbicara?"

"Ano...bisakah Kau menjawab pertanyaan Ku yang tadi, Aku berada di mana dan Kau ini siapa gadis cilik?"

"Oh, un ini di...tunggu! siapa yang Kau panggil gadis cilik!? Kau adalah hanya seorang monster yang di panggil oleh Dungeon Core! jadi Aku akan memperkejakan Kau sampai mati."

Dungeon Core...monster...fumu, Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti satupun apa perkataannya, Aku di kirim oleh Kami-sam- bukan Oji-sama kan? jadi Aku seorang Hero atau apapun itu bukan?

"Hei, cepatlah keluar dan bantai seluruh bandit di luar sana, Aku menghabiskan 1000 DP untuk memanggil Mu, Kau sebenarnya cukup tangguh bukan?"

Oi..dia baru saja berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya!

"T-tunggu sebentar, Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa sebenarnya Kau bicarakan sejak awal, apa itu Dungeon Core, monster, dan tentang DP yang Kau bicarakan itu...yang lebih penting lagi ini di mana?"

"Oh, hmmm, karena dia bisa berbicara mungkin dia pintar? atau mungkin dia adalah tipe Mage...iya~ baiklah, di sini adalah Dungeon Ku."

"Kau adalah seorang Dungeon Master...?"

"Hmmm, Kau tahu tentang Dungeon Master, tetapi di Dungeon Ku tidak ada Dungeon Master, Ah jika Aku pikir, Aku juga bisa di sebut Dungeon Master."

Sebenarnya Aku sendiri tidak tahu tentang Dungeon Master di dunia ini apa sebenarnya, tetapi Aku membayangkan Dungeon Master yang ada di Light Novel atau di Games.

Tetapi dia tadi menyebutkan Dungeon Core, yang artinya inti dari Dungeon tersebut atau bisa dibilang jatungnya.

"...nah, tadi Kau mengatakan bahwa manusia itu lemah, tetapi bukannya Kau juga manusia?"

"Aku bukan manusia, ini hanya penampilan Ku saja seperti manusia...tunggu, kenapa Kau memanggil Ku dengan 'Kau'!? panggil Aku master!"

Jadi di adalah Dungeon Core kah, Aku bisa menebaknya dari alur dia berbicara.

"Ah! ngomong-ngomong, nama Mu siapa?"

"Aku? Aku adalah Dungeon Core Nomor 695."

Nomor? Jika ada Dungeon Core nomor 695, pastinya ada Dungeon Core seperti nomor 694 dan lainnya, tetapi menyebut gadis cilik ini dengan nomor, sepertinya sedikit merepotkan, hmmm nomor 695...roku kyu go?...rokugo?..Ah!

"Un, Rokuko."

"Eh? apa?"

"Iya~, Aku sedikit susah untuk mengatakan Dungeon Core Nomor ini dan itu, jadi mulai dari sekarang Aku akan memanggil Mu dengan nama Rokuko, nama Mu sekarang adalah Dungeon Core Rokuko, Ah nama Ku adalah Ichijou Misaki, salam kenal Rokuko-chan."

Rokuko, yang sebelumnya bernama Dungeon Core Nomor 695, melihat Ku dengan bingung dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hah?, Ichijijou Misaki?...apa itu nama panggilan? yang lebih penting lagi, jangan memutuskan nama Ku seenaknya saja-"

[Nama telah di terima, seorang Master sudah di akui]

""Eh?/Ha?""

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi setelah Aku mendengar pengumuman barusan Aku menjadi Dungeon Master.

Tiba-tiba ada benda yang berada di kantong lab coat yang Aku pakai mengeluarkan suara seperti ringtone smarthphone, Aku juga masih memakai yukata yang Aku pakai di rumah, orang-orang kalau melihat Ku pasti mereka berpikir kalau Aku aneh karena apa yang Aku pakai di rumah, kenapa Aku memakai Lab coat bukannya haori?, kalau Aku memakai lab coat pikiran Ku menjadi tenang di saat Aku melakukan eksperimen.

Smartphone? ah Aku baru ingat permintaan sebelum datang kesini...tunggu, smartphone ini bukannya ini punya Ku?

"Halo?"

{Oh! tersambung, akhirnya bisa tersambung! sepertinya Kau sudah sampai dengan selamat Misaki-kun.}

Aku mendengar suara Kami-sam- Oji-sama dari smartphone, padahal Aku hanya sebentar saja berpisah, tetapi Aku merasakan nostalgia.

"Menu! batalkan!? Stop! Undo!"

Aku melihat Rokuko membuka window transparan yang melayang di depannya, dia terus meneriaki ke arah window yang transparan tersebut, tetapi tidak ada respon yang di keluarkan.

"Ano Rokuko-chan, bisakah Kau diam sebentar"

"A-apa! Kau tidak bisa memerintahkan Aku —...—–!..."

Diam.

Ah, benar juga, sekarang Aku menjadi Dungeon Master kah, dan apa yang di perintahkan seorang Master itu absolute.

{Hmmm? Misaki-kun, apa di dekat Mu ada orang?}

"Un, tetapi sekarang dia akan diam Ka- Oji-sama."

{arere? aneh...seharusnya Aku mengirim Mu di lokasi yang tidak ada orangnya...etto~ Misaki-kun sekarang Kau ada di mana?}

"...Eh?"

Apa yang baru saja Oji-sama katakan? Dia Kami-sama bukan? kenapa Dia bertanya kepada Ku, seharusnya Aku yang harus bertanya kepada Dia bukannya sebaliknya kan?

"...Oji-sama, sekarang sepertinya Aku berada di dalam Dungeon, dan Dungeon Core menggunakan ritual untuk memanggil Ku sebagai monster di Dungeon ini."

{...Dungeon?..hmmm mungkin pada saat Aku mengirim Mu sepertinya ada satu kesalahan...maa~ pasti Kau akan baik-baik saja selama Kau keluar dari Dungeon tersebut,ah! Misaki-kun jangan memberi nama kepada Dungeon Core ya, jika Kau memberikakan nama kepadanya, Kau akan menjadi Dungeon Master..tunggu...Misaki-Kun...Kau jangan-jangan...}

"..."

{...mah apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa di ulang lagi, selama Kau melindungi Dungeon Core dari kehancuran Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja...sekarang Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk Mu.}

Eh? dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat penting bukan...tentang melindungi Dungeon Core.

"..."

Karena Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Aku hanya diam saja, Aku melihat Rokuko yang masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ku tetapi tidak ada suara yang di keluarkan dari mulutnya.

{Oi! kenapa kau diam saja masa Kau lupa dengan Death Note, Aku sudah berjanji bukan akan memberikan Mu hadiah bukan?}

Ah! bagaimana Aku bisa lupa dengan benda yang menyebabkan Aku berakhir pada situasi ini!

{iyaa~ Aku bingung harus memberikan Mu apa Misaki-kun, jadi Aku mengambil smartphone milik Mu untuk melihat refrensi yang Kau suka, Aku temukan di dalam smartphone Mu banyak game rpg, jadi Aku memberikan Mu sistem Gacha dari games kesukaan Mu}

Gacha, bisa juga di bilang sistem penguras uang pemain, Aku juga pernah menjadi korban sistem menakutkan ini.

{Dengan sistem ini Kau bisa mendapatkan item legendaris seperti Excalibur, sampai hewan legendaris Yamato no Orochi, ah! jika Kau beruntung Kau bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk perjalanan ke dunia lain atau ke dunia asal Mu huhuhhu!}

"...apa itu akan baik-baik saja Oji-sama? memberikan sistem yang bisa mengubah dunia kepada satu individu?"

{Tidak apa-apa Misaki-kun~ memang ada peraturan untuk tidak mencapur tangan dunia di bawah sana kalau memang dunia tidak dalam keadaan krisis tetapi Kau adalah pengecualian Misaki-kun, Kau adalah cucu angkat Ku bukan? hohohoh}

Sepertinya mood Oji-sama sedang baik...maa~ asalkan tidak ada korban lagi seperti diri Ku akibat trait doji yang dia punya semua akan baik-baik saja.

{Oh iya Misaki-kun sekarang Kau seorang Dungeon Master bukan? hmmm Aku akan membuat kondisi Kau bisa menggunakan Gacha yang Aku buat dengan menggunakan Gacha Ticket yang bisa Kau dapatkan di Dungeon katalog Mu, serta Kau bisa menggunakan Gacha ini dengan gratis hanya satu kali saja, sampai saat ini ada pertanyaan Misaki-kun?}

Kalau di tanya soal pertanyaan masih banyak hal yang ingin Aku tanyakan tetapi hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang penting.

"Oji-sama soal tadi Oji-sama katakan tentang melindungi Dungeon Core dari kehancuran"

{Ah hanya itu saja kah fumu, intinya jika..AAAAAAHHhhhh!}

Eh? kenapa!? ada apa!? kenapa Oji-sama berteriak tiba-tiba?

{..ha~ Aku melakukannya lagi...etto Misaki-kun untuk pertanyaan Mu tolong tanyakan ke Dungeon Core, Aku ada urusan dengan korban ah! maksud Ku dengan orang, untuk sistem Gacha pasti kau sudah tahu kan? tidak usah Aku jelaskan jadi...sayonara!}

Ah Oji-sama baru saja mengatakan korban kan? KAN!?

"Ah! tunggu sebentar jangan tutup sambungan teleponnya bagaimana dengan pertanyaan Ku tadi!...ha~ Dia mematikannya"

Haa~ mungkin yang di maksud korban Aku pikir adalah orang yang nasibnya sama dengan Ku...dasar doji Kami-sama, sekarang Aku khawatir dengan alam semesta ini"

...apa boleh buat, Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Rokuko-chan.

"...meskipun itu, partner Dungeon Core Ku masih gadis cilik."

"...—!...–––!"

Oh, Rokuko-chan melihat Ku dengan tatapan tajam, dia tidak suka di panggil gadis cilik kah? tetapi meskipun Kau melihat Ku seperti itu tetap saja tidak menakutkan malahan sebaliknya...un kawaii, jika di tambahkan dengan nekomimi akan lebih sempurna.

Pertama-tama Aku mencoba sesuatu.

"Menu! Oh!? Menu-san benar-benar muncul, hmmmm pilihan di menu ini cukup sederhana."

Window dengan semi transparan muncul di depan Ku, kategorinya hanya 3 di menu ini.

-Labyrinth

-Subordinates

-DP

Hmmm sepertinya Aku tahu menggunakan Menu, mungkin karena Aku adalah seorang Dungeon Master? serta bahasanya menggunakan bahasa inggris..fumu ini seperti game saja.

Hmmm apakah sistem Dungeon ini bisa di install di smartphone Ku?

Apakah anda ingin mengunggah ? Y N

Oh! di layar smartphone Ku muncul sebuah pilihan, tanpa pikir panjang Aku memilih pilihan Y.

Hanya sebentar saja Icon aplikasi baru muncul di layar, dengan initial D dan title Dungeon Manager, oh! ada aplikasi yang baru juga...God Gacha, mungkin sistem pemberian dari Oji-sama.

Ah! Aku hampir lupa!

"Rokuko-chan Kau boleh bicara sekarang."

"Baka! Aho! —ah, s-suara dapat bekerja kembali, baka! apa yang tadi Kau lakukan!"

"hmmm entah bagaimana Aku menjadi master Mu, intinya Aku adalah seorang Dungeon Master."

"Batalkan!"

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu caranya bagaimana?"

"..."

Rokuko melihat Ku dengan marah serta kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata, dan mukanya pun memerah...ini akan menjadi masalah kalau Aku membuat gadis cilik ini menangis.

"Siapa yang Kau bilang gadis cilik!?"

"Ah!? apakah Aku mengatakannya dengan suara? tetapi Rokuko-chan...kenapa Kau memanggil Ku ke sini?"

"Hmm, untuk membuat Mu menjadi monster Dungeon!"

"Intinya, jika Aku mematuhi Rokuko-chan, Aku harus bertarung sebagai monster Dungeon dan tewas jika gagal, mungkin bisa juga Aku tewas jika Aku tidak gagal, semua route yang Aku pilih semuanya bad end kah?..."

"I-iya itulah kehidupan untuk monster Dungeon...lagi pula Kau lemah."

"Mulai sekarang panggil Aku Misaki onii-chan dan tambahkan 'nya' di akhir kalimat Mu"

"Jangan bercanda dengan Ku Misaki Onii-chan! Aku tidak ingin mematuhi perintah Mu nya!"

Oh! i-ini benar-benar berbahaya, Aku bisa merasakan SP (Sanity Points) Ku berkurang 60% dari serangan ini, dengan trait Imouto, tsundere lalu di tambahkan dengan 'nya'...Rokuko-chan bisa menjadi Senjata Bio yang sangat berbahaya.

"A-aku tarik perintah Ku, panggil Aku Misaki dan Rokuko-chan tidak perlu menambahkan 'nya'."

"Kuh!..Aku mengerti Misaki...guu...Aku tidak bisa melawan perintah..!"

"Hmmm mari coba melihat area Dungeon saat ini"

Aku membuka aplikasi Dungeon Manager dan memilih menu Labyrinth.

"Misaki Misaki yang di tangan Mu itu benda apa? ah baru ingat kalau Kau berbicara sendirian sambil mendekatkan benda itu ke kuping Mu bukan?, benda apa itu Misaki?"

"Ah! benda ini? hhmmmm bisa di bilang ini adalah magic item, Aku juga bisa melihat sistem Dungeon di sini, maa~ intinya ini adalah alat yang praktis untuk kehidupan...eh?..are?..Dungeon i-ini!?"

Aku kaget melihat area Dungeon ini.

"...Rokuko-chan, kenapa area Dungeon Mu hanya ada satu pintu masuk, jalan lintasan, dan satu buah ruangan saja?"

"Rencana Ku pertama untuk mendapatkan Monster! Aku mendengar rencana ini adalah yang terkuat"

"O-ou jadi begitu...intinya orang yang di rungan Dungeon itu, mereka...monster yang Kau panggil bukan? mungkin tipe bandit monster?"

"Ah! mereka adalah penyusup!"

Desu yo ne~ Aku tidak bisa menghindari dari kenyataan, bahkan Aku bisa melihat di peta Dungeon, penyusupu yang ada di dalam sana memiliki indikator musuh seperti yang ada di game.

Hmmm? kalau bandit itu di dalam area Dungeon, Aku berada dimana?

"Tunggu...ini ruangan apa? bukannya kita ada dalam Dungeon?"

"Disini adalah Master Room terletak di dalam Dungeon Core, hmmm seperti ruangan dimensi lain?"

"Un Aku mengerti...tetapi dari apa yang Aku lihat Dungeon Core Mu terletak di dalam ruangan dimana bandit itu berada?"

"Iya itu situasi yang Aku lihat saat ini..."

"...mengapa?...Dungeon Core di letakan di sana?"

"Eh? Dungeon Core harus berada di dalam Dungeon atau Dungeon itu tidak akan bekerja Kau tahu? itu adalah pengetahuan umum."

Aku pusing...

Dungeon Core harus terletak di dalam Dungeon atau Dungeon itu tidak akan bekerja, di Dungeon ini hanya ada satu ruangan, jadi Dungeon Core di letakan di ruangan itu, dan ada 8 bandit yang ada di ruangan di mana Dungeon Core berada.

"...ummm Rokuko-chan ini...bukannya ini checkmate?"

"Itu mengapa Aku menggunakan seluruh DP yang Aku punya untuk memanggil monster untuk membasmi seluruh bandit itu!...lalu malah Misaki yang muncul, mahluk lemah yang muncul memang suatu kesalahan tetapi Aku pikir Aku tidak bisa mengirim Mu kembali."

"Haa~ jadi begitu ya Aku tidak bisa kembali."

Berarti Aku harus meneliti seluruh ritual pemanggilan atau mempelajari Kaleidoscope secara otodidak untuk kembali ke dunia asal Ku.

"Hmmm bukannya tidak mungkin untuk mengirim Misaki ke dunia asal Mu tetapi hal itu membutuhkan DP yang begitu banyak."

Ha! serius! jadi Aku bisa pulang dengan hanya membutuhkan DP.

DP singkatan dari Dungeon Points, intinya DP itu seperti uang...un tidak hanya di dunia asal Ku saja, di sini juga uang itu segalanya.

Tetapi...

"...Rokuko-chan jika Dungeon Core itu hancur apa yang akan terjadi kepada Dungeon Master."

Pertanyaan yang Aku ingin tanyakan kepada Oji-sama, dia mengatakan bahwa Aku harus melindungi Dungeon Core bukan? jadi pertanyaannya apa yang akan terjadi jika Dungeon Core itu hancur?

"Maa, Kau akan tewas, semenjak seorang master dan Dungeon Core adalah partner di jiwa dan raga, un kita akan berbagi satu sama lain."

"Wha! Aku tidak ingin tewas!"

"Tidak apa-apa, jika seorang Dungeon Master tewas, Dungeon Core akan baik-baik saja."

"Bukannya hal 'partner jiwa dan raga' hanya berlaku kepada Ku saja!"

"Ah, un meskipun begitu, tidak apa-apa, Dungeon Core belum akan hancur, un."

"...eh?"

"Sudah sepuluh hari semenjak bandit itu menggunakan Dungeon ini sebagai markas mereka, tetapi mereka belum pernah mencoba untuk menghancurkan Dungeon Core."

"..."

Dungeon Core ini bentuknya dan besarnya seperti bola basket, benda itu terus memancarkan cahaya ke seluruh ruangan, tidak mungkin juga bandit-bandit itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Dungeon Core di ruangan itu...mungkin mereka bodoh?

"...itu mengapa situasi ini akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula Aku mendapatkan DP jika ada penyusup walaupun jumlahnya tidak banyak."

Apakah benar akan baik-baik saja?

Tidak, itu sebabnya Rokuko-chan menghabisnya seluruh DP yang dia punya untuk memanggil monster.

"...un Aku mengerti, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya Kau mendapatkan DP?"

"Umm..."

Ringkasnya:

1\. Mendapatkan DP secara alami dari urat mana, untuk saat ini 10 DP setiap hari.

2\. Jika ada penyusup Kau dapat mendapatkan DP tergantung dari kekuatan satu individual.

3\. Membunuh penyusup, tergantung dari kekuatan satu individual.

4\. Menyerahkan mayat, tergantung dari kekuatan pada saat hidup.

5\. Menyerahkan harta, tergantung nilai dari harta.

Itu caranya.

Tetapi...

"DP...yang tersisah...hanya 9"

"Ah! Setelah Aku mendapatkan 1000 DP yang Aku kumpulkan, Aku langsung menggunakan Monster Gacha...tetapi kenapa Kau bukan Dragon!"

Monster Gacha ada beberapa tingkatan dari 100, 1000, 10000, 100000...dan seterusnya sampai tanpa batas, jadi ada yang mendapatkan dragon di 1000 Monster Gacha, tetapi bisa saja kalau lagi sial bisa mendapatkan goblin di 100000 Monster Gacha, ah harga goblin di katalog 20 DP dan ada pula barang dari dunia Ku di Dungeon Katalog.

Oh! ada alat bantu Search di sini, fumu mari Aku coba.

Aku menuliskan Arthur Pendragon di bagian Search...oh! ada! Arthur Pendragon ada!

Uwaa!

Harganya mahal! walaupun ada pilihan Arthur Pendragon yang lainnya, tetapi yang paling mahal adalah Arthur Pendragon yang Aku kenal di anime!

[Arthuria Pendragon (Saber) DP 1000000000000]

O-ou...fantastis...tidak tidak tidak, Aku harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan masalah bandit sekarang ini.

Hmmm Dungeon ini tidak mempunyai trap, monster ataupun labirin, serta modal juga tidak ada, status Dungeon sekarang ini...sepenuhnya menjadi sarang bandit.

Sekarang jam 1 pagi jadi semua bandit yang Aku lihat sedang tidur lelap, untungnya konsep waktu di sini sama seperti dunia asal Ku.

...apa Aku sendiri saja yang melawan ke delapan bandit itu? selagi kedelapan bandit itu sedang tidur?...tidak, sepertinya itu ide yang buruk, walaupun Aku mendapatkan Cheat dari Oji-sama, Aku belum tahu kekuatan Ku sendiri seberapa kuat.

...Aku juga belum tahu kemampuan partner Ku.

"Hei Rokuko apakah Kau bisa melakukan sihir?"

"Ah! Aku bisa melakukannya, fuu~ |Ignite!|"

Oh! Api muncul di ujung jari telunjuk Rokuko, ukurannya sebesar nyala api di korek api.

"Oo~ bagaimana Kau melakukannya?"

"Fufufu, ini hal yang mudah tahu~ Kau hanya perlu mengumpulkan mana di ujung jari dan gunakan |Ignite| semua orang dapat melakukannya, maa walaupun sihir ini hanya di gunakan untuk menyalakan api unggun"

...umu Aku tidak mengerti penjelasan dia, mungkin hanya memerlukan imajinasi? Aku baca di novel, kalau sihir itu imajinasi, serta persuasi yang kuat di alam bawah sadar untuk mengubah suatu misteri menjadi kenyataan.

...tetapi bagaimana cara mengumpulkan mana di satu bagian tubuh tertentu.

"...Misaki, Kau bisa membuka Menu kan, itu sebenarnya sama saja."

Eh!? serius..ah! setelah Aku pikir-pikir, Aku merasakan sensasi yang hangat di seluruh tubuh Ku di saat Aku pertama membuka Menu.

...coba Aku ingat kembali sensasi itu...dan rasa hangat itu Aku kumpulkan di ujung jari telunjuk...sekarang!

"|Ignite!|..eh?...whoaaa! bahaya!"

Yang keluar bukannya api kecil seperti Rokuko-chan malahan api besar yang menyembur dari ujung jari Ku setinggi 5 meter.

Ini berbahaya sekali!...pikir Ku...tetapi...

"Eh?...kenapa tidak panas...apakah ada yang salah dengan sihir Ku?"

Mari coba mengecilkan volume api ini, jika mana yang Aku keluarkan adalah bahan bakar...Aku membayangkan mengurangi aliran mana di ujung jari Ku.

Oh!?

ternyata mudah juga, haa~ akhirnya Aku bisa melakukan sihir, Aku bahagia walaupun api yang Aku keluarkan tidak panas.

"A-apa b-bagimana bisa!?"

"Ah Kau juga berpikir sihir yang Aku gunakan ada masalah bukan? hmmmm Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa api yang Aku keluarkan tidak panas? apa Kau tahu sebabnya Rokuko-chan."

"T-tidak tidak tidak! yang Aku maksud bukan itu!? bagaimana bisa Kau melakukan sihir seperti itu!?"

"Eh?...Kau bilang bagaimana Aku melakukannya?...Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Kau katakan Rokuko-chan."

"Jangan berbohong kepada Ku! lagi pula yang Aku ajarkan adalah Life Magic Ignite bukannya sihir atribut api kelas menengah Fire Breath, lagi pula wajar saja Kau tidak merasakan panas dari Api Mu, seorang yang membuat api dengan sihirnya tidak merasakan panas dari api yang di hasilkan dari mananya sendiri, Aku yang berada di sini merasakan panas api yang Misaki keluarkan itu tidak normal."

"Eh? jadi seperti itu...tetapi Rokuko Ignite bukannya sihir atribut api? dan apa itu Life Magic?."

"...Kuh! Misaki sepertinya tidak berbohong...Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui cara kerja sihir secara umum...Life Magic adalah kategori sihir sederhana untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, seperti Ignite, walaupun sihir itu menghasilkan api tetapi Ignite tidak masuk dalam kategari sihir atribut api karena nyala api yang di hasilkan Ignite terlalu kecil, ada juga Life Magic Cleanup untuk membersihkan sesuatu dari kotoran atau Revitalize untuk menyuburkan tanah."

Jadi seperti itu...mungkin karena cheat yang Aku miliki yang bisa menggunakan seluruh sistem sihir di alam semesta ini, apa mungkin yang tadi Aku lakukan bukan sistem sihir di dunia ini? apa mungkin campuran dari dunia light novel yang Aku baca?

"Lagi pula untuk melakukan Life Magic, Kau hanya membutuhkan mana dan gambaran mental, untuk sihir yang lebih kuat Kau harus membutuhkan scroll untuk mengingat konten spell sihir tersebut."

"...apa itu Scroll Rokuko-chan?"

"...kertas gulungan yang kontennya berisikan formula sihir, jadi Kau bisa mengingat secara instan spell yang ada di formula sihir tersebut, memang secara teori Kau bisa belajar sihir tanpa menggunakan Scroll tetapi ada level dimana itu mustahil untuk di pelajari, Aku biasanya mempelajari sihir menggunakan Scroll...ah Misaki bisa melihatnya di Dungeon Katalog."

Setelah Rokuko menjelaskan, Aku mulai mencari, di katalog ada item seperti [Scrool of Fire Ball DP 500] dan [Scroll of Ice Barrier DP 700]

Atribut untuk sihir yang standar ada 4 elemen, tanah, air, api, angin, ada juga atribut spesial seperti cahaya, kegelapan, ruang dan waktu.

Terlebih lagi sihir di bagi ke dalam kelas, kelas terendah, kelas bawah, kelas menengah, kelas atas, kelas utama, kelas kaisar, dan kelas hero, Fire Ball sepertinya masuk di ke kelas bawah dan Ignite kelas terendah masuk ke kategori Life Magic.

"Kalau Misaki mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, cepatlah! habisi semua bandit di sana!"

"...walaupun Kau bicara seperti itu...Aku masih belum yakin bisa menghadapi bandit itu di dalam Dungeon."

Aku ragu karena jika Aku melawan ke delapan bandit di dalam sana, mungkin saja tanpa sengaja Aku menghacurkan Dungeon Core di akibatkan kurang kontrol dalam sihir.

"Hmm~, Misaki belum akan menghabisi bandit itu, jika Kau bisa menghabisi bandit itu, Misaki bisa mendapat banyak DP tahu...kira-kira bisa mendapatkan 200 DP satu bandit."

Rokuko-chan bilang satu bandit menghasilkan 20 DP sehari...berarti Aku akan mendapatkan sepuluh kali lipat jika Aku menghabisi musuh di dalam Dungeon.

"He~ 200 Dp kah, itu cukup untuk membuat ruangan baru di Dungeon ini."

"Eh? kenapa Misaki ingin membuat ruangan!? itu sangat di sayangkan untuk menghabiskan DP hanya untuk membuat ruangan! kalau Aku, Aku akan memakai 200 DP untuk memanggil 10 goblin untuk menghabisi 1 bandit!"

Untuk mendapatkan 200 DP Aku harus menginvestasikan 200 DP...goblin memang di takdirnya menjadi mob.

"Tidak Rokuko-chan, di Dungeon ini hanya ada satu ruangan, menambahkan ruangan baru adalah prioritas utama, dan berbicara tentang Dungeon, Kau pasti membayangkan harta karun dan trap."

"Itu benar, tetapi memang ada gunanya meletakan harta karun dan trap? menurut Ku, Aku akan memanggil goblin untuk menghabisi para penyusup dari pada menggunakan DP untuk hal itu-...tunggu, kenapa Misaki melihat Ku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

...Aku berpikir, sebenarnya yang kurang pengetahuan umum itu Aku atau Rokuko?

"Rokuko-chan...jika orang mendengar soal Dungeon maka mereka akan datang ke Dungeon tersebut untuk memburu harta karun dari pada membasmi monster, jadi harta karun dapat meningkatkan banyaknya penyusup di Dungeon yang artinya semakin banyak DP yang dapatkan."

"Jadi begitu? Dungeon Core yang lain tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu tahu?"

"...Sekarang Kau mengatakan hal itu Aku teringat sesuatu, Rokuko-chan pernah bilang kalau Kau itu Dungeon Core Nomor 695, apakah ada Dungeon Core Nomor 694 dan yang lainnya?"

"Hmm Aku pikir jumlah mereka sudah berkurang banyak akibat Dungeon Core mereka hancur."

"Haa~ ini sangat beresiko sekali meninggalkan Dungeon Core di dalam Dungeon yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan saja."

"Kata Dungeon Core yang lain banyaknya ruangan di Dungeon itu tidak penting, fufun"

Dengan bangganya Rokuko-chan mengatakan hal itu.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah Rokuko-chan di tipu oleh Dungeon Core yang lainnya atau memang Dungeon Core di dunia ini sedikit idiot?

"Ne~ Misaki, kenapa Aku merasakan kalau Kau berpikiran hal yang tidak menyenangkan tentang Aku."

"...paling cuman perasaan Mu saja Rokuko-chan."

O-oh hampir saja, bagaimana bisa dia bisa membaca pikiran Ku? atau tentang kekuatan legendaris yang hanya di miliki kaum wanita 'Intuisi'.

...dan sepertinya Aku melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Rokuko-chan...apa ini!? kekuatan Stand? Persona? bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan aura itu seperti di anime!?

"R-Rokuko-chan apa Kau bisa menghubungi Dungeon Core lainnya?"

"Hmm ada sebuah tempat pertemuan, meskipun kali ini Aku tidak bisa menghadirinya karena bandit-bandit itu...kami Dungeon Core di panggil ke tempat itu setahun sekali, acara itu seperti party, dan Aku bisa mengumpulkan info berharga di sana."

"Jadi Rokuko-chan mendengar hal itu di sana?"

"Un! Dungeon Core Nomor 89 Nee-sama memberikan nasehat itu! karena Nomor 89 Nee-sama seorang yang menakjubkan dengan Dungeon yang berada di tengah ibukota kerajaan, meskipun Nee-sama tipe humanoid seperti diri Ku! nomornya 2 digit, ranking DPnya berada di bagian sepuluh ke atas dan selalu peduli dengan Ku"

Dia ini sangatlah polos sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau dia di tipu.

"Terlebih lagi! Nomor 89 Nee-sama mendapatkan Dragon dari 1000 DP Monster Gacha."

"Hee~ Aku lebih tertarik dengan ranking dan perkumpulan satu tahun sekali para Dungeon Core, tetapi sekarang ini kita harus mengatasi bandit-bandit itu."

"Benar, sebaiknya kita menunggu dan mengumpulkan DP untuk memanggil goblin yang banyak."

...gadis cilik ini, apa tidak tahu konsep strategi, lagi pula di katalog ada monster yang lebih kuat dari goblin seperti lizardman yang harganya 150 DP, Aku yakin lizardman bisa menghabisi 1 sampai 2 bandit.

"Rokuko-chan mulai dari sekarang jika kita memiliki DP yang lebih, Kau di larang untuk memanggil monster tanpa sepengetahuan Ku."

"Eh...? Ehhhhhh? kenapa Aku tidak boleh memanggil monster dengan DP yang Aku punya!?"

Aku takut kalau Kau memanggil goblin dengan semua DP Mu dan melihat gadis cilik di kelilingi oleh monster goblin bukanlah hal yang mengenakan.

"Mulai saat ini bukan hanya DP Mu saka melainkan milik Ku juga, dan sekarang ini tidak bijak kalau memanggil goblin dan memprovokasi bandit-bandit itu, kalau kita mengirim goblin ke bandit itu, bukannya mereka akan berpikir 'ada goblin muncul, ayo kita hancurkan Dungeon Core itu!'

"...Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Misaki ternyata pintar."

Un...rencana kedepan untuk saat ini, mengajar Rokuko-chan pentingnya strategi.

Oh iya Aku masih ada God Gacha yang Aku belum coba...tetapi menghabisi bandit-bandit itu dengan item yang Aku dapatkan dari God Gacha tidak bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk Rokuko-chan, Aku ingin menghabisi bandit itu dengan DP yang minimum.

Sekarang mari berpikir..hhmm bagaimana menghabisi 8 bandit yang ada di ruangan tertutup hanya dengan...9 DP..oh! sekarang Aku mempunyai 15 DP.

Bagaimana dengan menukarkan 2 DP dengan 500 kilogram serbuk gergaji untuk menghasilkan efek Dust Explosion di dalam sana..tidak...bisa saja tanpa sengaja Aku menghancurkan Dungeon Core.

1 DP untuk 100 nyamuk malaria? mungkin juga tidak, butuh waktu 7-15 hari untuk menunggu hasilnya.

...Ah!

"Rokuko-chan apa Kau tahu tentang cairan merkuri?"

"Ah! cairan yang bewarna perak itu? Aku tahu, cairan itu sering di gunakan sebagai bahan campuran untuk membuat lingkaran sihir"

"Oho jadi di sini cairan itu di gunakan seperti itu, pelajaran nomor 1! menurut Mu Rokuko-chan serangan yang paling mematikan, adalah serangan seperti apa!?"

"Eh? ah! hmmm tentu saja semburan api dari dragon!"

hoho Aku mengira dia akan menjawab goblin lagi.

"Salah desu~ memang dragon memiliki serangan seperti itu tetapi pertanyaan Ku adalah yang mematikan bukan yang terkuat."

"He? etto? Hmmm"

"Waktu habis!...jawabannya adalah racun, terlebih lagi racun yang menyebar melalui udara, Kau tidak tahu apa yang menyerang Mu, lalu tiba-tiba tubuh mu lemah dan setelah itu meninggal dunia tanpa sadar apa yang menimpa Mu, racun adalah serangan yang paling mematikan, bahkan seorang pahlwan ataupun raja banyak menjadi korban karena keracunan."

"O-ou jadi ada pilihan seperti itu!"

"Iya~ walaupun ini adalah cara yang licik, tetapi dengan cara ini walaupun orang terkuat di dunia Ku tewas dengan racun."

Magicician kelas strategic banyak yang tewas karena racun, walaupun mereka memiliki spell yang bisa memutuskan alur perang tapi karena racun yang memasuki tubuh mereka, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Eh? dunia Misaki?"

"Ah...nanti Aku akan bicarakan hal itu, sekarang ini mari kita habisi bandit-bandit itu."

Aku menukarkan 6 DP untuk merkuri sebanyak 70 liter, hmm ada menu costumize, oh! Aku bisa memodifikasi warna merkuri dan bentuknya, tentu saja Aku memilih bentuk gas, Aku pikir Aku harus menunggu cairan merkuri tersebut menguap di ruangan itu tetapi dengan pilihan ini Aku tidak perlu menunggu lagi huhuhu sungguh praktis.

Supaya gas merkuri tersebut tidak menyebar keluar Aku membeli 1 DP untuk menutupi jalan lintasan dengan ruangan Dungeon Core dengan plastik.

Aku melihat di ruangan di mana bandit berada, di bagian langit-langit muncul lingkaran sihir, gas merkuri itupun keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, saat ini Aku sedang melihat fenomena tersebut bersama Rokuko di layar semi transparan.

"Saa~ sekarang waktuknya eksekusi! huhuhu Rokuko-chan Kau mendapatkan Aku di DP 1000 Monster Gacha itu bukan kesalahan malah sebaliknya Kau mendapatkan Jackpot! Aku akan membuat Dungeon ini menjadi Dungeon yang terkuat!"


End file.
